


Mid-May's Flower

by PowertotheCosplayers



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowertotheCosplayers/pseuds/PowertotheCosplayers
Summary: Love, for some, comes suddenly, for some, it comes as a slowly increasing tide and they don't realise they are falling for someone until after they have fallen. For some, love comes with a happy ending, permanent or no; for some, love is a struggle between confessing and staying quiet in order to remain friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me, lamenting my own feelings. Title, as most titles of sonnets, is the name of the focus.

Still, my heart, and cease to long and pound

For she with hair so soft and fair

And a heart so kind, which is quite rare.

She, oh she, with eyes of sapphires ground

That enchanted me from first stare. Like a hound

‘Twas fate itself that led me there,

To she, and now I find for her a care

So deep and profound! and no end is found.

Lo! I am lost on her! Utterly lost.

In her arms I found great joy

And through her words love soon in me took host.

Comfort she grants and unto me she does employ

Love in the times I hate myself most.

Yet she cannot know that she is my heart’s viceroy.

**Author's Note:**

> As a demiromantic, I don't generally feel romantic attraction to anyone, so when I do, I personally tend to feel it twice as strongly, maybe because I'm not used to it or I just love completely. Whatever the reason why, I felt that I could no longer hold all these feelings inside of me. All I hope is that she never finds this.


End file.
